


Earl Grey con sol y claveles

by Kalrathia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battleship (Board Game), Drabble Collection, Ice Skating, M/M, Philosophical/Religious Discussion, i'll be adding more tags whenever i post a new drabble
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque a veces son compañeros, a veces rivales, a veces amantes, a veces las tres cosas y a veces ninguna. Colección de drabbles y viñetas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hundir la flota

**Author's Note:**

> A menos que se especifique lo contrario, todos los drabbles/viñetas están situados en el universo del canon. No sé cuántos serán, y es posible que en algún momento se hagan menciones a otras parejas, pero la principal siempre será UkSp.

—Veamos… D5, B7 y B8 —iba diciendo Inglaterra mientras se tocaba la nariz, concentrado en el tablero que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Maldita sea, has hundido mi tercer buque! —la frustración en la voz de España era muestra más que evidente de que estaba perdiendo de forma estrepitosa— Y B8, tocado… B7 va a agua… Esto es una debacle.

—Bah, no es para tanto. Los dos sabemos que mantener barcos a flote no es tu punto fuerte —repuso antes de ocultar su sonrisa con la taza de té. No quería aparentar que se estaba metiendo con el castaño… aunque en realidad no había otra palabra para describir aquello.

—Y saber cuándo ahorrarte esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar no es el tuyo —replicó fulminándole con la mirada por encima del juego—. Ahora a ver si va a resultar que aparte de haber derrotado a mi Armada, tus navíos son milagrosos y nunca han sido enviados al fondo del mar.

—Por favor, España, no empecemos a discutir acerca de asuntos triviales y pasados —no era culpa suya, sino del otro, por haber picado con su comentario, por supuesto. Un caballero jamás debía empezar una pelea—. ¿O acaso quieres una segunda partida después de esta?

El español dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras dedicaba su concentración a estudiar el panorama y escoger sus siguientes movimientos. Normalmente en _Hundir la flota_ , sólo se señalaba una posición por vez, pero aquel no dejaba de ser su método para decidir quién tenía razón cuando los dos no estaban de acuerdo en algo, así que tenía que ser más rápido.

—No discuto, eres tú el que trata de distraerme, maldito pirata. A ver… G10, A4, E5.

—E5 tocado. Los otros van a agua. Sigues teniendo una puntería pésima y eso que te queda poco tablero por bombardear ya…

—¡Me cago en la leche! —dio un golpe contra la mesa— ¿Pero cómo demonios has puesto tus barquichuelas? ¿Seguro que no me la estás intentando dar con queso?

—Qué típica actitud de perdedor; acusar a los demás de hacer trampas. Alguien noble de corazón sabría aceptar la derrota sin protestar —y alguien que tuviera un orgullo bajo mínimos, circunstancia que no se daba en su rival, a decir verdad—. En fin, veamos si acabamos esto de una vez, que tengo que podar el jardín… Mmm, C8, F12 y… ¿H1?

El rostro de España reflejó el resultado antes siquiera de que abriera la boca.

—F12 agua pero… has hundido el cuarto buque y... la última lancha. ¡Ah, maldito bastardo, púdrete! ¡Has ganado!

Apartó de mala gana el tablero hacia un lado de la mesa antes de incorporarse luciendo un gesto hastiado. Seguramente sólo estaría con aquella expresión durante la siguiente hora, pero sería capaz de soportarlo. Todo fuera por la satisfacción de la victoria y de haber conseguido su objetivo.

—¡La próxima vez pienso hacer arder tu flota, Kirkland! —dijo a modo de despedida sin siquiera mirarle, y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Inglaterra terminó lo que quedaba de té con una sonrisa más brillante que una piedra preciosa. Mab y Titania, que habían estado revoloteando alrededor de la mesa durante toda la partida, se posaron junto a la taza vacía, mirándole con curiosidad. Seguramente querrían preguntarle que por qué habían tenido que espiar el tablero del español e indicarle dónde había colocado sus barcos; no obstante, aunque se lo explicara no lo entenderían.

Se sentía un poco mal por haber llamado a sus hadas para hacer trampas, pero ser quien escogiera qué películas ver con el castaño durante el próximo mes… bien valía la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titania y (la reina) Mab son hadas que aparecen en las obras de Shakespeare, aunque Mab es además un personaje del folclore inglés.


	2. Patinaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cercana la Navidad, España va a casa de Inglaterra para que este le enseñe a patinar sobre hielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado por un par de prompts de la cuenta OTP prompts en Tumblr y mi propia pasión por el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Todo para una historia navideña sin ser navideña.  
> En realidad ha salido un one-shot más que un drabble o viñeta -por extensión-, pero no importa.

Inglaterra estaba releyendo por enésima vez su pasaje favorito de _El paraíso perdido_ cuando el timbre empezó a resonar por la casa como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con un gesto malhumorado, comprobó la fecha en el calendario sobre la repisa de la chimenea. No, aún no era veinticuatro de diciembre. Así que no podían ser sus hermanos o Estados Unidos —aunque este solía llamarle por teléfono más que visitarle—. Lo más probable, entonces, es que fuera un grupo de niños dispuesto a taladrarle los oídos con su “serenata” de villancicos.

Decir que sus ganas de escucharlos estaban al mismo nivel que la temperatura exterior sería exagerar.

Tenía en realidad menos.

Aun así, dejó el libro en la mesilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada con rapidez, antes de que volvieran a pulsar el timbre.

—A ver, rapidito, que no tengo todo el día —empezó a mascullar antes siquiera de haber abierto la puerta del todo.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Inglaterra! —y una repentina lluvia de confeti invadió el todo su campo de visión.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡¿España?! —la figura del castaño fue la que apareció ante sus ojos cuando el confeti hubo caído al suelo y sobre él mismo.

—La gente normalmente responde con un “Feliz Navidad para ti también”, pero lo daré por válido. ¿Estás libre?

Inglaterra se revolvió los cabellos con una mano, para quitarse de encima los papelitos de colores, mientras intentaba figurarse por qué demonios España había aparecido en su puerta, envuelto en capas y capas de ropa que, sin embargo, no habían evitado que sus mejillas y su nariz estuvieran algo enrojecidas por el frío; y todo para preguntarle que si estaba libre.

—Eeh, sí… Pero no entiendo qué estás haciendo aquí —se apresuró a añadir antes de que al castaño se le ocurriera agarrarle del brazo y arrastrarle a la Reina sabía dónde.

—Pues felicitarte la Navidad —repuso como si fuera idiota—. Y de paso, preguntarte si podrías enseñarme a patinar sobre hielo. He visto una pista de camino hacia aquí.

Inglaterra sabía patinar. Como sabía que otros países —como Rusia— lo hacían bastante mejor que él. Pero la sonrisa del español era una de esas cosas a las que solo con gran esfuerzo uno podía decir que no. Y aparte, le encantaba estar en la posición de superioridad que confería el estar enseñándole algo a alguien. Así que aunque no comprendiera que por qué de todas las naciones existentes el castaño le hubiera escogido a él para semejante tarea, aceptó sin mucha ceremonia.

Cogió uno de los abrigos que colgaban del perchero, así como guantes y una bufanda, y salió al frío helado de la tarde-noche de Londres, en el que empezaban a espolvorearse algunos copos de nieve. España estaba radiante a su lado, mientras le guiaba por calles completamente adornadas con luces de colores. La pista de la que le había hablado estaba, efectivamente, bastante cerca y no había demasiada gente ocupándola —unas pocas chicas, una pareja y una madre con sus dos hijos—, lo cual era buena noticia. Así como las multitudes nunca eran buenas para nada, en aquel caso eran incluso peores. Si muchas personas estaban patinando al mismo tiempo, sería más incómodo patinar y una simple caída podía desatar el caos.

La mujer de la pista les dejó dos pares de patines —con la previa confusión de España, en cuya casa el número de pie se medía de forma diferente que allí (“ _Esos europeos y sus excentricidades”_ pensó Inglaterra)— con una sonrisa que se acentuó cuando el castaño apenas fue capaz de atarse bien los cordones no por falta de habilidad sino por exceso de emoción.

La misma emoción que casi hizo que se comiera el hielo dos segundos después de haber entrado a la pista.

—¿Pero adónde te crees que vas? —le espetó Inglaterra mientras se apresuraba a sujetarle por el hombro— Primero aprende a mantener el equilibrio. Dame la mano.

España le dirigió una mirada divertida, pero no puso objeción ninguna. Incluso a través de dos capas de guantes, creyó captar su calor. O igual eran solo imaginaciones suyas. Avanzaron de forma lenta al principio, mientras esperaba que el castaño se acostumbrara a la sensación de sujetar todo el cuerpo sobre unas cuchillas tan finas, antes de empezar a patinar con más velocidad, recorriendo toda la superficie de la pista. De vez en cuando le hacía alguna indicación, como que tratara de no estar tan tenso, y estaba a punto de decirle que se meciera un poco al avanzar cuando se dio cuenta de que el grupo de chicas había dejado de moverse y les observaba desde un rincón, intercambiando alguna que otra risita.

—A juzgar por cómo nos miran esas chicas, creo que estás haciendo un trabajo pésimo y me estás haciendo quedar mal.

España se giró para mirar a las jóvenes, que volvieron a reírse cuando se percataron de que las estaba mirando.

—Tu autoestima como profesor puede seguir intacta —repuso, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él—. Creo que más bien piensan que somos novios o algo.

Inglaterra estuvo a punto de tropezarse con sus propios patines.

—¿Cómo que novios?

—Estamos patinando cogidos de la mano.

El rubio miró sus manos entrelazadas como si acabara de descubrir que estaban de aquella manera. Había sugerido aquello para evitar que el otro se cayera, pero ahora se daba cuenta de la imagen que proyectaban al resto del mundo. Y era una imagen que hacía que se le subiera sangre de más a la cara, así que rápidamente se soltó, como si el contacto con el español de pronto quemara.

—Anda, da una vuelta tú solo, a ver si lo has entendido bien.

—A sus órdenes, maestro —respondió con una sonrisa más socarrona que otra cosa, y se lanzó hacia delante a más velocidad de la que Inglaterra le hubiera recomendado ir.

De brazos cruzados, le vigiló durante todo el recorrido, ahora más despejado que antes, puesto que la otra —¿la otra, cómo que otra?— pareja ya se había retirado de la pista. El castaño había asimilado a la perfección todas sus indicaciones, así que no tuvo ningún problema en completar la vuelta, llegando incluso a hacer una especie de reverencia delante del grupo de chicas. Cuando regresó a su lado, en sus ojos volvía a brillar la ilusión, y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Estaba claro que se encontraba satisfecho consigo mismo. E Inglaterra no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho por haber tenido que ver en ello.

—¿Sabes hacer saltos? —preguntó entonces el español.

El rubio estuvo a punto de contestar la verdad; que en su día había llegado a aprender diferentes tipos —¡incluso a hacer triples!—, pero que hacía mucho que no probaba y que era probable que si lo intentaba entonces acabara con los huesos contra el suelo, dolor de cadera durante dos semanas o ambas. Pero el orgullo le picó y se vio en la necesidad de demostrarle al castaño que en eso era —también— mejor que él. Así que se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda, que le restaban movilidad, y los dejó colgando en el borde la pista antes de dirigirse a uno de los extremos. La madre debió de comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer, puesto que se dirigió con sus hijos al mismo lugar donde se habían quedado las chicas, para dejarle momentáneamente todo el espacio disponible.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y se dio impulso hacia delante. Los copos de nieve se arremolinaron ante sus ojos a causa de la velocidad, pero a pesar de ello, siguió adelante, giró al llegar al otro lado de la pista y se impulsó con un salto hacia arriba. Solo pudo dar dos giros antes de caer de nuevo en el hielo, pero al menos no se cayó y no creyó haberse roto o dislocado nada cuando las cuchillas volvieron a deslizarse sobre el suelo.

—Y así es como se realiza un salto _salchow_ —dijo con una reverencia, mientras el corazón seguía latiendo de forma acelerada y los ocupantes de la pista le aplaudían. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acercó a España, que no había perdido detalle del salto—. Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido?

—Ha estado… bien. Había esperado un salto más complicado o con más vueltas, pero no está mal.

—Perdona, llevo años sin patinar —protestó mientras le daba la espalda para poder recoger su abrigo y su bufanda—. ¿Qué te esperabas, un programa de exhibición completo o algo? Que el patinaje es cuestión de práctica…

Si Inglaterra se hubiera dado la vuelta, se habría dado cuenta de que España no le estaba escuchando. Ni siquiera seguía a su lado. Se había ido, tal y como él había hecho antes, al extremo de la pista y había comenzado a patinar en dirección contraria, ganando velocidad. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo, ya era tarde para detenerlo. El español había intentado hacer un salto. Y había acabado dándose con la cabeza contra el hielo.

{o}

Cuando España abrió los ojos, lo que se encontró sobre ellos no fue el cielo oscurecido de Londres, sino la tela rojiza del dosel de una cama. Cama en la que, a juzgar por cómo tenía el cuerpo retorcido, había sido arrojado de casi cualquier manera. Se incorporó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, que le dolía horrores.

—¿Dónde … estoy?

—¿Que dónde estás? ¿Que dónde estás? —una voz algo más chillona de lo habitual le descubrió la presencia de Inglaterra, que estaba sentando en una silla junto a la cama, observándole con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido— En un lugar en el que no merecerías, ahí estás. Da gracias a la maldita suerte del principiante que sigues de una pieza. ¿Qué se suponía que intentabas hacer: romperte la cabeza? ¿Acaso eres imbécil? —en aquel punto deshizo la postura y empezó a gesticular, hablando cada vez más deprisa, como si no necesitara detenerse a respirar siquiera— O sea, ya sé que eres imbécil, pero me refiero a un nivel superior y suicida de imbecilidad. Cuando escuché el golpe y me giré y te vi ahí despatarrado en el hielo creí que casi me daba un infarto. ¿A quién se le ocurre? ¿Qué puñetas hacías?

—Estaba… estaba intentando hacer un cuádruple.

—Un… ¡¿qué?! Ay, Dios, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerzas me lo cargo… —se frotó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos, resoplando—. ¿En cabeza cabe que, si acabas de aprender cómo mantener el equilibrio sobre el hielo, el mismo día puedas ya hacer un jodido cuádruple?

—Oye, no me trates como si fuera subnormal —protestó—. Sé que es algo muy complicado, y era imposible que me saliera, pero quería probarlo. Me hacía… ilusión. Ya sabes, por lo de Barcelona, Javi y demás.

Vio que a Inglaterra le costaba unir los puntos, pero su gesto de asentimiento indicó que al final lo había entendido. Nunca había sido un país que se caracterizase por destacar en patinaje artístico sobre hielo, y el haber acogido aquel año la final del Grand Prix de aquel deporte, cuya medalla de plata había conseguido Javier Fernández, patinador español, había sido un logro muy importante. Por eso, tras finalizar la competición, había decidido aprender al menos, a cómo mantener el equilibrio sobre el hielo.

El porqué de haber escogido a Inglaterra para que le enseñara ya eran otras cuestiones.

—De acuerdo, tu estupidez tiene su justificación —acabó concediendo el rubio, relajando el gesto—. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. No estando conmigo, al menos. Cáusale estos disgustos a otro.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —inquirió con una sonrisa, aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta; Inglaterra había dicho antes que “casi se le había parado el corazón”.

—No digas bobadas —aquello vino en un tono más alto de lo habitual—. Me preocupaba el hecho de cómo se suponía que le iba a explicar a tus jefes que te habías roto la crisma haciendo el payaso en una pista de patinaje en Londres.

—Por supuesto.

España tuvo la educación de no señalar el sonrojo que coloreaba levemente las mejillas del otro mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama para levantarse. Al principio el dolor de cabeza amenazó con hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero logró recomponerse antes de que Inglaterra sacara a relucir su faceta de caballero —y de recochineo, porque estaba más que seguro que si el rubio le ayudaba se lo llegaría a echar en cara en cualquier momento— y le sujetase. Se había dado un buen golpe contra el hielo, sí, pero esperaba que su recuperación acelerada le permitiese moverse de forma normal para Nochebuena o Navidad.

—Puedes quedarte, ¿sabes? —escuchó a su espalda cuando ya había llegado a la altura de la puerta— Para asegurarnos de que no vas a caer redondo en medio de la calle…

—He sobrevivido a cosas peores, lo sabes —contestó girándose hacia él, aunque sus palabras fueron del todo ignoradas.

—… Y puedo hacer un té para celebrar tu primer día como aprendiz de patinador.

—¿Un _té?_ ¿En serio?

—Mmm, ¿sí? —el inglés parecía realmente ofendido— Es una ocasión importante para ti, ¿y cuál es la mejor bebida para conmemorar las ocasiones importantes?

—Pues se me ocurren unas cuantas, pero supongo que es de mala educación andar exigiéndole cosas a tu anfitrión, así que de acuerdo. Puedes prepararme ese brebaje. Con mucho azúcar, por favor.

Inglaterra sufrió un repentino ataque de tos en el que creyó escuchar un “sacrilegio”; sin embargo, se levantó con una media sonrisa cordial para dirigirse a la cocina y empezar a preparar aquella bebida. Cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo, el rubio se giró hacia él y el rubor que teñía su rostro era más intenso, tanto que España se encontró en dificultades para evitar reírse.

—Y uhmm… Si decides volver a patinar estos días por aquí… Vayamos a otra pista. Esta… esta no me ha gustado mucho.

Más tarde, cuando España se acabó el té y se acercó a la pista, se enteró de por qué Inglaterra prefería no volver. Lo de “casi darle un infarto” había ido en serio. Pero eso no había sido lo mejor. Lo mejor había sido que el rubio, después de su ataque de pánico, le había sacado de la pista en brazos mientras le daba un beso en la frente, allí donde era más patente el golpe contra el hielo.

Y por más que le pudiera doler en el orgullo el haber tenido que acabar así, no dudó en pedirle a la encargada que le pasara la foto que había hecho con el móvil.

Pensaba enviársela a Inglaterra todos los días hasta final de año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Final del Grand Prix de patinaje artístico se celebró extraordinariamente -extraordinariamente porque en España no es que haya gran difusión de dicho deporte- en Barcelona a mediados de este diciembre.
> 
> Javier Fernández, que como se dice ganó en esta competición la plata, es de los pocos patinadores que hacen dos saltos cuádruples en un mismo programa, de ahí que sea algo "característico" suyo y que, por tanto, sea lo que España pretenda imitar.
> 
> Y el salchow es uno de los saltos más fáciles.


	3. Ojos verdes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble que escribí a petición de Tuli para un tag de Twitter.  
> Situado en el canon, en algún punto indeterminado entre finales de la Edad Moderna e inicios de la Edad Contemporánea.

—¿Crees que tenemos alma?

España siguió contemplando el horizonte. El frío de la brisa marina le mordía las mejillas, pero no quería regresar al interior. Todavía no. Necesitaba un respiro de tantos tratados, tantas sonrisas falsas.

—¿España?

Con un suspiro cansado, se volvió hacia Inglaterra, que no había apartado la mirada del océano.

Quizás, en otras circunstancias, no habría dudado ni por un momento que la pregunta fuera genuina. Pero hacía años, décadas que Inglaterra había abandonado la verdadera fe y España nunca había sido bueno a la hora de analizar las intenciones de los demás.

—¿Qué crees tú? —preguntó a su vez, no queriendo arriesgarse.

—No somos como los humanos. Vivimos más.  _ Sentimos  _ más. Pero no somos solo nosotros. También somos ellos. ¿Es posible que no tengamos más alma que la suma de las suyas?

Era una duda razonable; a fin de cuentas, parte de sus emociones era la suma de las de sus habitantes.

—¿Y este interés por las almas a qué se debe?

—Me preguntaba qué es lo que pasará con nosotros cuando seamos polvo en la Historia —Inglaterra se giró hacia él, una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios—, qué es lo que nos espera en el Cielo. O en el Infierno, por supuesto.

España no contestó, meditando por un instante cómo sería llegar al Cielo. Porque él debía acabar en el Cielo como todo buen católico, ¿verdad?. Y, como todo buen católico, su destino sería contemplar la faz de Dios para toda la eternidad, la faz de aquel a quien se suponía que amaba por encima de todas las cosas terrenales.

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo una carcajada amarga. No podría confesar lo que había imaginado a nadie jamás, y mucho menos a Inglaterra. Porque a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos —desde aquellos breves años en los que habían compartido anillos y fe—, a pesar de todas las guerras, a pesar de todas las cicatrices… aquel Dios era rubio y tenía los ojos verdes.


End file.
